


DOLLHOUSE

by lighthatemail



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: DILF Aizawa Shuuichi, F/M, Good Parent Yagami Souichirou, M/M, Matsuda Touta Is An Idiot, Physical Abuse, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kira, Ukita Hirokazu Is Alive, Yagami Souchiro Is A Father Figure, task force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthatemail/pseuds/lighthatemail
Summary: Shuichi goes stiff. Soichiro’s reading him like an open book, and he hates it. His mouth opens, then closes, then opens again, not unlike a fish. Soichiro’s hand gently squeezes his shoulder, and he sighs, bowing his head.“Aizawa… Shuichi. Look at me, please? It’s my civil duty - no, it’s my personal duty to you, as a friend and a guide - to report what’s happening in your home behind closed doors."
Relationships: Aizawa Eriko/Aizawa Shuuichi, Aizawa Shuuichi/Ukita Hirokazu/Matsuda Touta, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yagami Sachiko/Yagami Souichirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	DOLLHOUSE

Shuichi comes into the office one day, and he’s tired. Shuichi’s always tired; it’s just a part of who he is. There’s a band-aid on his forehead, and he’s rubbing his temples as if he has a headache. Soichiro doesn’t question it during the morning. Shuichi usually brightens up by mid-day, as he’s never been a morning person, as soon as he has a cup of coffee in his hands before the clock turns to ten. But Shuichi doesn’t brighten up this time. He’s slouching, his hands are shaking, and he asks people to repeat themselves when he realizes he’s being talked to. And Soichiro knows this isn’t like Shuichi, and he also knows that people have bad days.

Soichiro’s suspicions are confirmed when he enters the bathroom. For some ungodly reason, Shuichi is standing alone in front of mirror, his jacket off and shirt unbuttoned - and for a second, Soichiro thinks he’s used the showers in the bathroom, until his eyes land on the patchy, yellowy-blue-black bruises that litter his upper body, and an angry red hand mark across his neck that was hidden by the collar of his shirt. When Shuichi hears him, he almost immediately buttons his shirt back up, clears his throat, and smiles at the chief, before he salutes and rushes past him.

After Shuichi’s shift is over, Soichiro pulls him to the side.

“Aizawa, is everything alright at home? I noticed that there are… unexplained injuries on you. May I ask where they are from?”

Shuichi’s Adam’s Apple bobs in his throat as he swallows, blinking before he glances away.

“Um… they’re nothing, sir, I’m just… very clumsy.” His reply is so fabricated that Soichiro is sure that his blind and deaf uncle could see through it.

“You know you can tell me everything.”

Shuichi refuses to meet his eye.

“Um… sir, I… my wife. She hits me. But it’s fine, it’s just couple fights, nothing serious.”

Soichiro stares him down.

“My wife never hits me, Aizawa, and I never hit her. That’s not normal.”   


Shuichi goes stiff. Soichiro’s reading him like an open book, and he  _ hates  _ it. His mouth opens, then closes, then opens again, not unlike a fish. Soichiro’s hand gently squeezes his shoulder, and he sighs, bowing his head.

“Aizawa… Shuichi. Look at me, please? It’s my civil duty - no, it’s my personal duty to you, as a friend and a guide - to report what’s happening in your home behind closed doors. If this was all happening… why didn’t you say anything about it?”

“Well… I’m the man of the house, you know? It’d be humiliating, if people knew I was letting my wife push me around. And, well… she said we’d take the kids if we separated.”

Soichiro sighs, looking up at him.

“Aizawa, listen to me. Hey, don’t look away, listen to me. If you two separate - if you separate, I will do everything in my power to ensure you keep your children.”

Tears form at the edges of Shuichi’s eyes.

“Yeah, Chief is right! We’ll do everything we can to help!”

Shuichi and Soichiro both look to the (open) door of the chief’s office, where Touta and Hirokazu stand. Hirokazu’s face was nothing short of shocked and slightly terrified, while Touta had his signature “goofy idiot” expression.

“Matsuda, you idiot!” Hirokazu exclaims, lightly hitting him on the head. Shuichi sighs, smiling a bit as he stands back shaking his head.

“If anyone had to know, I’m glad it was you two.”


End file.
